


My Daddy, My Little

by FurryGohan



Category: DDlg - Fandom, Kinky - Fandom, Marvel, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, daddy - Fandom, ddlb - Fandom, kink - Fandom, little - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, One Shot, rlly good writing, rlly hot, rlly sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurryGohan/pseuds/FurryGohan
Summary: This story is extremely hot
Relationships: Moira/Kwinton
Comments: 1





	My Daddy, My Little

(october 12)  
he brushes his hands up and down my tiny tit. "oowee oowee" i said, as he flicked my hard and cold nipple with a strong force. "mmm" he hums low in his throat. "im gonna make you lactate." he started to trail his long, ashy fingers down in between my non existant breasts, and slowly onto where my buttons were settled, near my crotch. he undid my buttons and slowly opened my small onesie. i tried to touched his face, just to make sure that he was real. he lifted his head up towards me so that i could see his visage. "im gonna stick my umbilical cord that my mother saved for me since birth into your twat." i almost came intensely several times from just sound of those words being murmured, muttered from his flakey lips. "kwinton" i moan, "kwinton, please, dont tease me like this anymore, i need to feel you inside of my unwashed vagina." "shhh sugar" he tells me. my mouth slowly hangs open from the anticipation of wanting his big, thick, pale and veiny cord inside of me. he slowly starts to undo my adidas joggers that i was wearing on top of my onesie, and slips them off onto the floor from the crib, sliding over my feet that were exposed from having the onesie ripped from the last time that are infested by vitiligo. he slides his hands from my feet back up to where my ni hao kai land panties were hidden by the buttons he undid. he casually pulls my panties down from where they used to lay, between my covered legs, and out through the openings at my feet. he gazes at me for a small second, and turns his body to face the door, and starts to walk. "wait" i murmur. but he doesnt. he exits the room as if he had just flicked my nipples and pulled down my panties. i lay there, desperately in need of his touch. i start to skim my long, black and white fingers down to where my pussy cheese is between my labia majora and minora, and slide them in between my lower lips. after, i quickly place one fingernail on my clit, and started to fiercely scrape it, eventually for so long that a small gash began to take shape on it. i hear the door open, and its kwinton, with a food lion bag that seemed to be filled to the brim with things i couldnt possibly make out because i couldnt see them. "moira, what do you think youre doing?" he inquires me. "n-nothing, i was just s-so needy, i couldnt help myself!" i cry. he marches towards me, and places the bag on the floor, next to my crib. he pulls out a bottle that has the words ’daddy’s little slut’ on it. he takes out a carton of oat milk and untwists the cap from both the carton and the bottle, pouring the milk into the bottle. he twists the cap back onto the bottle and shakes it ferociously. he tells me to spread my legs, but my little 3 year old legs arent strong enough, so he manually does it for me. he places the tip of the bottle on the entrance of my urethra, and squeezes the bottle intently. i could feel my insides being filled up with cold milk full of protein. he drains the bottle into my full pee hole, and then takes a piece of duck tape that was from the bag, and places it over my hole. "mmph" i moan. "such a good girl for daddy, such a good girl." he mumbles into my tiny ears. then, he reaches down into the bag, and pulls out his unusually long and putrid smelling umbilical cord. he wastes no time, and plunges it deep inside of my pre mature genitalia. "AH DADDY PLEASE MORE MORE MORE!" i yodel. he continues to thrust his never ending cord into me, reaching so far in me that it makes me scream from the pleasure. not long after that, i start to feel it assault my left ovary, wrapping around it so hard, and so tight that i thought it might pop. lucky me, thats 200 less eggs i have to bleed out. the intensity of it all was too much, and i couldnt bear the feeling anymore, and i slowly started to ascend to the sky, as my uretha erupted, tearing off the tape and spurting milk into every direction of the room, and my pussy lips started to tremble and quake with the overstimulation i was feeling. around the umbilical cord at my entrance, white cream started to seep out at the sides, adding to the mess that the milk had already made. kwinton leaned down into my crib, and whispered to me "i am all encompassing." 

(october 14)  
Moira crossed her legs. She thought about what had occurred last night with Kwinton. Her pussy instantly soaked. Around her were some cubicles filled with busy spanish speaking latinas. Moira worked at a 1-800 hotline center for horny latino men, but she only spoke some slivers of spanish, and her boss frequently threatened to fire her if her spanish did not rapidly improve. “Yo quiero que te chupes las bolas” said the girl next to her. Moira wished that she could match the speed of the other girls and their speaking skills, but she was a stupid 3 year old working amongst 40-60 year old women with voices that decieved men into thinking that they were 21. The phone rang, and she slowly went to answer the call. 

When Moira got home, she took off her shoes and set them near the door. She headed toward the kitchen and opened the refrigerator and took out her baby bottle, filled to the brim with oat milk. She proceeded to wrap her small mouth around it, and gave the bottle a nice suckle, pulling the milk from the bottle and onto her tiny tongue. She placed the bottle on her baby table and got in her highchair to eat the mushed carrots that were left over from this morning. She took a big bite, but the taste was seemingly enhanced! She took another big bite, and another one, and another one, until the can was gone. At the bottom of the can lied a note. Moira stuck her hand in the can and took out the note, it said: "Hi baby, i gave your carrots a little boost in taste with some of my brogurt, i hope you enjoyed ;)." Moira trembled and her nipples got hard and pointy like the tip of her clitoral hood, and her panties dripped with wetness and filled her pants with damp dark spots. Moira couldn’t help but touch herself, and she quickly placed her fingers on her clit and rubbed ferociously. She couldn’t contain her voice and she started to let out small whimpers and moans and she increased the pace of her hand. she could start to feel her pussy expand and contract, nearing her release, but she stopped for she heard the door open. Kwinton walked in, and he stared at her. "What do you think youre doing?" he asked. Moira was frozen in fear, hand still on her clit. He stepped toward her and repeated himself, "What do you think you are fucking doing?" Moira tried to respond, but all that came out were little whines. Kwinton was now standing right in front of her high chair. He clutched her face with his wide, long hands. Moira yelped because she knew that she was about to go on punishment. Kwinton lifted her from her highchair by her clutched face, and took her to her room and threw her into her crib. He undid her pants and pulled off her panties, whilst he unzip his jeans and pulled out his overly-averaged size cock and he started to stroke it, slowly, as he took his fingers and plunged into Moira’s underdeveloped pussy. Then, he raised her from her crib and thrusted her onto his cock. Moira yelped from the pain. He plunged into her over and over, so deep that you could see the outline of his member in her tiny chest. After he was sure she was numb from the pleasure and the pain, he took out his cock and flipped Moira upside-down and inserted himself into her nostrils and savagely ripped her holes apart like he was a wild boar. The blood rushed to Moiras head, the pain was so unbearable. Blood started to spurt from her ears onto the already red-stained carpet and she lost her vision, and soon, lost her consciousness. 

When Moira came to, her head pounded with pain. She heard the static of what seemed like a TV, but they didn’t own one. Her clit ached, her pussy stretched, her nose broken, and her dignity lost. She tried to look around with her blurry vision, and she could only make out the faint silhouette of a man with a long, dark beard, skin black like rich colombian coffee and eyes as black as the inside of her asshole without a flashlight. It was Kwinton. Moira always felt embarrassed about her condition of vitiligo, Kwinton had always downplayed her young beauty for it. She reached up towards him and he took his hand and papped her pussy with it, and she yelped from overstimulation. Kwinton bent over and showed off his naked body, revealing his shit-stained asshole covered by long curly black hair. She looked to her clock covered by bees and butterflies, it was 9:54, she was late for work! Moira hopped out of her crib and put on some jeans and a shirt with the label "1-800 Hot Girls" and tried to run for the door, but Kwinton stepped in front of her. "Where do you think you’re going?" he asked. Moira thought that these questions seemed to be getting repetitive, but she answered this time. "To work. Now move out of my way." "Thats no way to talk to daddy now is it? Whats the proper way of asking, hmm little one?" Her pussy clenched to those words and she squirted very loudly, and Kwinton looked at her with a certain disappointment, a pitiful look. He pointed to the crib and Moira crawled back towards it and climbed inside. 

(december 5)

Moira came to a while later. she propped herself up in her crib, and checked her panties for any blood stains from the pounding she got earlier, and found nothing. she made her way out of her crib and into the living room where we she checked the time, it was 6 in the evening. she looked for Kwinton, though she was scared to be in his big-dick-energy presence. she went through the kitchen, and to the door and she opened it with a kick. it was cold outside, windy and bleak. rain tapped onto the ground outside of her door and she began to walk through the beating rain. as she reached the sidewalk from her apartment, she noticed that the streets were dead, no cars, no people, no lights. she continued down the street, shivering. her pussy reverberated with a noise that sounded like a stomach’s growl because it craved cock, but it was just clobbered into a pulp. she pulled down her pants and her panties and stuck her hand inside, but she felt no warmth and no wetness. Moira looked down to try to see into her pussy and she stuck her head in it. she opened her eyes and everything was red. she started her period. moira gasped and came to. she was panting from the dream, and she knew that kwinton was going to be mad because she had started her first period, kwinton wasnt ready to be a dad! she scurried from her crib to the living room where kwinton was sitting on the couch. he noticed her and said "come here baby, i missed you." she hopped onto the couch and looked at kwinton. "baby, tell me whats wrong?"  
"i started my period."  
kwinton jumped up and ripped her panties off and hurled his member into moira. he fucked her so hard and fast, blood was seeping and spurting from the sides of her vagina. kwinton was so angry, he was gonna mix his cum with moira’s blood to create mustard and mayonnaise, and he was gonna squeeze her so hard that those mixed juices were going to slide from her kitty cat into a nice empty cup that he was going to force her to drink from. "AHHHH FUCK FUCK FUCK YOURE FUCKING ME SO HARD FUCK I C-CANT TAKE IT KWI-" and thats when she tightened her vagina to milk her master, as if it were an instinct. kwinton came so hard that his balls tightened so hard they retracted back to his penis as if they had not dropped yet. kwinton then picked moira up by her little nipples and sat her on the kitchen counter. he quickly pulled out a cup and set it next to her, he lifted her up by her hair and punch her pussy so hard every single drop of blood and cum was deposited from her vulva into the cup, and he forced it down her throat to drink. moira choked, but she took every single last drop of the mixture down her throat and into her stomach. kwinton was not going to have a child just yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
